Stay (Español)
by Bakyura Lightwood Pendragon
Summary: Quédate Stay Merthur Primera historia de Merlin. Basada en la canción "Stay" de "Hurts"


Canción watch?v=IHEvK4Mg0mo

¡Hola!

No sé si hay alguna otra historia, con la canción, si la hay, lo siento.

Pensé, que sería hermoso si Arturo volvía de la muerte y se quedaba con Merlín y que sean muy lindos y felices juntos. Espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mí.

* * *

Tantas veces estuvieron separados, tantas veces Merlín deseó que Arturo se quedara con él, decirle que no se fuera, por miedo a cualquier cosa que pudiera herir al Rey.

Especialmente **_esa_** vez, que estaba en la memoria de Merlín como si alguien la hubiese escrito allí con fuego.

Esa vez en la que Arturo estaba de verdad muriendo, por culpa de Mordred, por culpa de Morgana.

"Quédate Arturo. ¿Podrías vivir un poco más, por favor?" Merlín había querido decirle.

Pero Arturo ya había muerto, y Merlín no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

Cien años después, Merlín lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer, y le dolía de la misma manera.

Como cada vez que visitaba el lago de Avalon, sentía un peso en su pecho, el peso de las cosas que no pudo decirle a Arturo. Los sentimientos que nunca tuvo oportunidad para confesar. Sentimientos por _él,_ Merlín sabía muy bien que el Rey estuvo felizmente casado, pero sus sentimientos se rehusaron a irse.

Había estado esperando el momento correcto para confesarse, para decirle que lo necesitaba, pero claramente no lo había hecho a tiempo. Porque ahora Arturo no estaba.

"Él va a regresar, va a regresar para mí" Merlín pensaba para sí muy seguido e imaginaba al Rey regresando, levantándose del lago, entonces Merlín correría a él y lo abrazaría, y su pequeño sueño se arruinaría en el momento en el que Merlín no podía encontrar las palabras para confesar lo que sentía, aun pensándolo muy seguido por todos estos años.

-¿Por qué no vuelves pronto, imbécil? –Dijo Merlín, como si le hablara a Arturo, moviendo su cabeza en dirección en dirección al lago, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. –Tal vez sería más fácil si estuvieras aquí. –Se quedó con sus ojos cerrados un buen rato, y sin abrirlos volvió a hablar. – Estaré aquí esperando a que vuelvas ¿sabes? Es sólo que… no sé… Podrías apresurarte un poco.

-He hecho todo lo posible para apresurarme, sabías, _Mer_lín.

Merlín mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no lo podía creer, su mente le hacía una mala jugada de nuevo, él lo sabía, no era nada más que una ilusión. Su mente recordaba tan bien la voz de Arturo, la forma en la que decía su nombre… Y ahora lo usaba para aliviar (o intentar) el dolor de Merlín, su soledad…

-¡_Mer_lín! Te estoy hablando, idiota. ¿Acaso estás dormido?

El hechicero abrió sus ojos muy despacio, sabiendo que si seguía soñando despierto solo lograría hacerse más daño, si eso era posible.

Y luego sólo se quedó ahí congelado, con sus ojos muy abiertos y su quijada queriendo alcanzar el suelo.

-A… ¿Arturo? –Sonó tan sorprendido a como estaba. ¿Se había dormido? ¿Seguía imaginando cosas? ¿Estaba él, de verdad ahí, de pie frente a él, con la ropa pesada que usaba bajo su armadura, mirándolo a los ojos?

-¿_Qué_? Pensé que estabas esperándome. –Dijo, como si todo esto fuera un día normal para él.

-¿Estás de verdad aquí? –Dijo Merlín suavemente, casi en un susurro, pensando que tal vez podría estar soñando.

-Bueno, pensé, ya sabes… qué podrías mostrar algo de felicidad. Tu Rey ha vuelto de la muerte y tú te ves como si quisieras que volviera al lago…

-¡NO! –Por supuesto que Merlín había gritado y por supuesto que no quería que se fuera, el solo quería que Arturo se quedara, que se quedara con él, para siempre.

-Ahora, Merlín, me estas asustando –Arturo parpadeó mientras miraba a su sirviente. No había cambiado nada, él sabía que habían pasado cien años, pero por supuesto también lo sabía, ahora sabía que Merlín era un brujo y… El susurro de Merlín interrumpió su línea de pensamientos.

-¡Estoy feliz, imbécil!... es sólo que… he esperado, como te dije… cien años… no has cambiado nada…pensé que soñaba… te he extrañado… -Dejó de hablar miro a Arturo, que lo miraba mientras hablaba.

Arturo le sonrío, parecía que le estaba diciendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente en el momento en el que lo hacía.

-Arturo. –Dijo Merlín. Arturo podía decir que sonaba como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Hmm?

-No quiero que vuelvas al lago. –Dijo en un susurro, Arturo pensó que en ese momento se veía demasiado triste, demasiado débil.

-Estaba bromeando, idiota. No voy a volver al lago, ese no es el punto de regresar de la muerte.

-¿Te quedarás?

-¡Pues sí!

-¿Conmigo?

Había tanta esperanza en la voz de Merlín, esperanza y otra cosa que Arturo no estaba realmente seguro de lo que era, pero el brillo en los ojos de Merlín lo hizo responder casi al segundo siguiente.

-Sí.

-Arturo…yo…

El único y futuro Rey miró al brujo, esperando que continuara, pero debido a que no lo hizo, habló él, porque, enserio, esa actitud de Merlín lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Sí? Merlín, sabes, estoy poniendo bastante atención y no has terminado ninguna de tus frases.

-Es que yo… Yo quería decirte algo, pero no sé cómo reaccionarás.

-Prueba

-¿Prometes que te quedarás?

-¡Merlín! Sólo dime.

-No, hasta que prometas que te quedarás, imbécil.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces. Sí, me quedaré, idiota.

-Bien, mira… tú…. Yo… uhmm. –Guardó silencio un momento, y Arturo lo observó como si mantuviera una pelea consigo mismo. Y luego caminó hacia él, salvando la distancia que los separaba, dejando solamente dos pasos entre ellos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Yo… te amo. ¡Listo! Eso es.

Arturo parpadeó varias veces, claramente sorprendido por las palabras del brujo, de verdad no esperaba eso de Merlín. En algún lugar en su interior se sentía feliz por las palabras de Merlín y por otro lado no sabía que decir. Hubo un tiempo en el que Arturo había tenido sentimientos hacía Merlín, pero luego que se casó con Gwen pensó que habían pasado. ¿Por qué Merlín no le había dicho algo antes? ¿Por qué ahora? Miró al brujo, que ahora se veía decepcionado y tenía una mirada triste en sus brillantes ojos azules. Debía decir algo.

-Merlín yo… yo no sé qué decir… me atrapaste inpreparado… yo…

-¿Sabes? Está bien si no sientes lo mismo… Es sólo que yo, pensé que debía decírtelo, que debías saber… Pero… Arturo, no te vayas.

Las últimas tres palabras las había dicho tan suavemente que si no hubiera sido por la corta distancia que los separaba, no le habría escuchado.

En ese momento lo supo, que había vuelto por él, por Merlín. Pensó en él aquí de pie solo junto al lago y sintió ganas de abrazarlo. No, no podía decirle que lo amaba, pero si sentía algo por él.

-Merlín, te dije que volví, y que me quedaría y me voy a quedar contigo y ciertamente siento algo por ti, siempre lo he hecho.

Pero Merlín no reaccionó como Arturo esperaba, había comenzado a llorar y se había acercado rompiendo la pequeña distancia entre ellos, abrazándolo, y él le devolvió el brazo, pero no sabía realmente como calmar a Merlín y la única cosa que pasó por su mente fue _esa._

_Y ahora se estaban besando._ Al principio Arturo sólo quería calmar a Merlín, luego quería asegurarse que supiera cuánto había extrañado a su idiota esos años e intensificó el beso, y Merlín no se estaba quejando.

Detuvieron el beso, mirándose el uno al otro. Y ahora fue Merlín quién habló.

-Imbécil. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Voy a tratar, idiota. –Arturo empujó suavemente a Merlín rompiendo el abrazo pero dejando sus dedos entrelazados y se sentó en el césped. –Vas a tener que ponerme al día, han pasado muchos años desde que estuve aquí.

Merlín se sentó junto a su Rey y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. –Demasiados, creo. Te he extrañado.

Arturo posó su mejilla en la cabeza de Merlín. –Tenemos muchos más por venir, y me voy a quedar.

Merlín dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, todo estaba bien ahora, Arturo había vuelto a él, y lo mejor de todo, que se quedaría junto a él.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy malo? ¿Les gustó?

Díganme que les pareció, para ver cómo puedo mejorar en esto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, en serio! *Abrazos a todos*

No se olviden el review J

Nos vemos.


End file.
